lego_dimensions_2fandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Dimensions 2: The Ninth Dimension
LEGO Dimensions 2: The Ninth Dimension is the second instalment in the LEGO Dimensions series. It’s Starter Pack includes a brand new toy pad, but this time it’s a desk. It has many places for toy tags to go on, making the limit of characters on being way bigger. It also includes 3 characters, Iron Man, Gumball (from The Amazing World Of Gumball), and Rigby (Regular Show). The vehicles are The Hulkbuster, The Gumbmobile (a vehicle that doesn’t’t exist in the show), And the Cart (from Regular Show). Synopsis At the end of the last game, Lord Vortech was thrown into a rift loop, and then reduced to one brick. Little did anyone know that the rift loop led to another reality/timeline (the type from Endgame), with new dimensions (Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing World Of Gumball, Regular Show, etc). Now, in this reality, a guy named Endledorf Brown has toughed the Vortech brick and became a new Vortech, who has combined the new reality with the first game’s reality. Now, Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle must return, with the help of Iron Man, Gumball, and Rigby. Packs Year 1 Wave 1 * Starter Pack = Iron Man, Gumball, Rigby, Hulkbuster, Gumbmobile, The Cart (Regular Show), Toy Desk, new game * Avengers 4-in-1 Story Pack = Captain America, Professor Hulk, Thor, Thanos, Quinjet, Avengers HQ * Spider-Man 2-in-1 Story Pack = Spider-Man, Mysterio, Spider Drone, TBA * Captain Marvel Story Pack = Captain Marvel, Quad-Jet * Looney Tunes Level Pack = Bugs Bunny, Carrot Car, Sword Of Chungus * Star Wars Team Pack = Han Solo, Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca, Wookiee Ship * More TBA Themes Year 1 New Themes * Marvel Cinematic Universe * The Amazing World Of Gumball * Regular Show * Star Wars * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part * SpongeBob SquarePants * Looney Tunes * We Bare Bears * Spider-Man: Into The Spider Verse * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Despicable Me * Minecraft * DC Comics Extended Universe * The Stuffie War * Toy Story * Cars * The Incredibles * Wall-E * Finding Nemo * Avatar * The Lion King * Pokémon Detective Pikachu * More TBA? Returning Themes * Adventure Time * LEGO Ninjago * The Simpsons * The LEGO Movie * The LEGO Batman Movie Expansion Packs Year 1 Wave 1 - September 29, 2019 Wave 2 - December 20, 2019 Wave 3 - March 3, 2020 Wave 4 - May 1, 2020 Wave 5 - July 14, 2020 Wave 6 - November 6, 2020 Year 2 Wave 7 - January 1, 2021 Wave 8 - May 7, 2021 Wave 9 - July 13, 2021 Wave 10 - September 26, 2021 Wave 11 - November 5, 2021 Year 3 Wave 12 - January 1, 2022 Wave 12.5 - February 18, 2022 Wave 13 - May 6, 2022 Wave 14 - July 29, 2022 Wave 15 - September 25, 2022 Wave 16 - December 13, 2022 Year 4 Wave 17 - January 1, 2023 Wave 18 - March 7, 2023 Wave 19 - June 23, 2023 Wave 20 - August 12, 2023 Wave 21 - November 28, 2023 Year 5 Wave 22 - January 1, 2024 Wave 23 - April 21, 2024 Wave 24 - July 23, 2024 Wave 25 - October 29, 2024 Wave 26 - December 24, 2024 Characters Cast Main Cast * Robert Downey Jr. - Iron Man * Nicholas Cantu - Gumball * William Slayers - Rigby Other Playable Characters Marvel Cinematic Universe * Chris Evans - Captain America * Mark Ruffalo - Hulk * Chris Hemsworth - Thor * Scarlett Johansson - Black Widow * Jeremy Renner - Hawkeye * Don Cheadle - War Machine * Paul Rudd - Ant-Man * Benedict Cumberbatch - Doctor Strange * Chadwick Boseman - Black Panther * Brie Larson - Captain Marvel * Tom Holland - Spider-Man * Karen Gillan - Nebula * Zoe Saldana - Gamora * Evangeline Lilly - Wasp * Tessa Thompson - Valkyrie * Elizabeth Olsen - Scarlet Witch * Anthony Mackie - Falcon * Sebastian Stan - Winter Soldier * Tom Hiddleston - Loki * Danai Gurira - Okoye * Benedict Wong - Wong * Pom Klementieff - Mantis * Dave Bautista - Drax * Letitia Wright - Shuri * Vin Diesel - Groot * Bradley Cooper - Rocket Raccoon * Gwyneth Paltrow - Pepper Potts (Rescue) * Chris Pratt - Star Lord * Samuel L. Jackson - Nick Fury * Trevor Notary - Cull Obsidian * Tom Vaughan Lawlor - Ebony Maw * Michael Shaw - Korvus Glaive * Carrie Coon - Proxima Midnight * Jake Gyllenhaal - Mysterio The Amazing World Of Gumball * Christian J Simon - Darwin * Kyla Rae Kowalewski - Anais * Teresa Gallagher - Nicole, Penny * Dan Russell - Richard * Charles Philipp - Rob * Naomi McDonald - Banana Barbara * Mic Graves - Banana Joe * Hugo Harold Harrison - Tobias * Stefan Ashton Frank - Tina * Max Kazier - Clayton, Ocho * Jessica McDonald - Rachel, Carrie, Masami * Aurelie Charbonnier - Sussie * Kerry Shale - Bobert * Rob Rackstraw - William Regular Show * J.G. Quintel - Mordecai, High-Five Ghost * Sam Marin - Benson, Pops, Muscle Man * Mark Hamill - Skips * Janie Haddad - Margaret * Minty Lewis - Eileen * Linda Cardellini - CJ Non-Playable Characters TBA Returning Cast The entire cast of the original game returns, due to there being nearly identical returning worlds because the characters from the first game work on this game. See the original cast at https://lego-dimensions.fandom.com/wiki/Voice_Actors